The invention relates to an apparatus for closing and transporting filled tobacco pouches by means of a discharge conveyor, in which apparatus at least one pouch opening is to be sealed by suitable sealing means such as welding or gluing means.
To achieve maximum performance of packaging machines, it is important for all operating regions of the machine to be synchronized. Bottlenecks which can arise, for example, in the region where pouches are sealed, must be prevented. Such a bottleneck is likely to occur at the pouch-sealing region of a high performance apparatus when pouch-closing tabs are to be sealed together by thermal welding or gluing. The pouch which is largely completed after this sealing operation is then conventionally transferred to a discharge conveyor for further transport.
The invention is concerned with the above-mentioned problem, specifically to the production and sealing of tobacco pouches.